Curu
Curu is a citizen of the Sky Kingdom. He's a scam artist that has been dabbling in illegal activities since he was young and his reputation is quite something among the criminal underground. Though he has aquaintances high and low he's more likely to work independently than in large groups or with more than a few people. Most of his bonds are fragile since he's a manipulator at heart and he's quick to cut any that might cause him trouble via more permanent methods. He acts in ways that most benefit him which makes his belief system flexible enough to fit into his opportunistic nature. Occasionally he does work with the local detective and police on cases, be it by providing information or tagging along out of boredom. Appearance Eyes redder than the blood he's gotten others to spill for him Personality Would sell you to satan for less than a corn chip Relationships Cain One of his few friends who haven't been killed due to odd circumstances. They get along pretty well as it is and Curu considers him to be like his brother that was knocked out of the nest when just an egg (not that he knows what he was like). Though as you might expect nothing good comes from them pairing up and if they really wanted to they could cause chaos that would shake the plains. Luckily enough, Cain moving away means they only see each other every so often now though the fact Curu bothers to visit speaks volumes by itself. While he still might betray him in certain circumstances, if he had the choice he'd be one of the last people he'd put a hit on. Zuri The leader of a coupe he joined. While he mostly attends his meetings for the purpose of making fun of him nowadays, he does have his own motivation for joining the group outside of it. He isn't as interested in Zuri's plans to overthrow the king (mostly because of how unpolished they are) but since they both have goals involving Niyel he has stuck around. It's clear that he has no respect for their 'leader' though and his attendance is erratic at best so even with him around it's mostly a one-man effort. Kepichi Fellow coup member. Usually only sees him during the meetings and finds him to be one of the easier of Kumo's familars to get along with. Shortly wondered why he bothered entertaining these meetings but soon found out why when Zuri regularly brought snacks. Aris One of his scam victims. Least to say they don't get along that well. He left him with a bad deal and ever since that badger has been aiming to rip him to pieces. To an extent, he tries to avoid him but when he sees him there's a good chance he'll add fuel to the fire given the opportunity. Whenever he refers to him he calls him a skunk. Othniyel No real relationship. Curu has attempted to antagonize him many times but much like Zuri, he doesn't seem to notice or care. At early hours in the morning, he will replicate car alarms and many other noises in front of Niyel's home which only has gotten a reaction from the other residents so far. Siva Another one of his friends. They aren't extremely close or anything but Curu likes him on the basis of his extremely honest nature. He enjoys watching his reactions whenever tells a particularly outrageous lie and the fact he's likely to go along with whatever he says is a bonus. Despite him claiming to like him though he gets the boy in trouble often to entertain himself. Izavel Curu has had many close calls with him. Izavel is able to see through all his lies and because he can do scarcely anything else he has almost ended up becoming a shish kabob more times than he can count. He's a nightmare for someone like him so he keeps an eye out just so he can minimize the possibility of them meeting on the streets. Merle Friend of a friend. He's not sure what he has against him but he wouldn't be surprised if he scorned him somehow someplace. He acts friendly enough towards him (mostly just to be a bother) but he frequently calls him a crow and there's an undertone of antagonism there. Trivia * * * * Gallery File:Drongo_fork-tailed_cu_kgalagadi.jpg| Category:Sky Kingdom Category:Giza